My first Valentine
by Urutan
Summary: Trata sobre como la pequeña Tabla de planchar se armó de valor para declarar sus sentimientos. Entrada no enviada para un concurso de San Valentín (con una semana de atraso XD)


Este es un intento de One-shot que iba a participar en un concurso para una pagina de Facebook con temática de San Valentín pero la inspiración no me llegaba y lo terminé después de la fecha (de todos modos no iba a ganar XD)

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Chinomiko y beemov, la historia la escribí con fines de diversión :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No puede ser! Otra vez se me hizo tarde...- entra corriendo al edificio y se estampa contra la puerta del aula antes de abrirla- Profesor... ¿puedo entrar?

La mirada de sus compañeros se posaron en ella, estaba más despeinada de lo normal, su respiración estaba agitada y estaba sonrojada, el profesor miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, es la tercera vez en esta semana que llega tarde...

-Por favor... Ya me he atrasado bastante... - lanza una mirada rápida al fondo del salón donde se topa con el par de ojos bicolor haciendo que se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Mi respuesta es la misma, el joven Nathaniel le hará llegar las tareas pendientes... Cierre la puerta cuando salga...

La chica asiente y sale del salón haciendo una rabieta que por suerte nadie vio.

-¡Rayos! Si mi madre se entera va a matarme...- saca una pequeña caja de la bolsa de su chamarra- Todo es tu culpa... Si no te hubiera olvidado en la mesa estaría felizmente sentada poniendo atención a mi interesantísima clase de historia... Aunque ... Esta es lai oportunidad perfecta para hacer esto... Sí... Soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a dárselo en la mano...

Caminó hasta los casilleros y se paró frente al del joven victoriano, lo analizó un momento y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado ponerle candado.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende...- sonrió y se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla, al hacerlo una enorme cantidad de sobres ridículamente adornados con corazones y flores cayó al suelo- ... Esto tampoco me sorprende... ¿Por qué tenías que ser tan popular?... Tonto Lysandro... Mi fea carta va a perderse entre todas estas cursilerías...- suspira un poco resignada mientras recogía los sobres- Tal vez sea buena idea poner lo mio hasta el fondo... No, esto en general es una mala idea... Ya... Lo haré... Y si me rechaza ni modo... No, no podré vivir con eso...

En eso escuchó a lo lejos la voz del pelirrojo, seguramente se dirigían al casillero de alguno de ellos ya que estaban juntos, entró en un momento de pánico y ya sin pensarlo dejó su caja poniendo todas las cartas encima y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-¿Nana?- preguntó el chico acercándose al lugar.

-Ah... Hey... Pasaba por aquí... Y... Dejaste abierto...

-... Es verdad... No recordaba por qué tenía este candado en la bolsa- la chica le sonríe- Gracias

Al momento de que abrió la puerta pasó lo mismo pero su mirada se clavó en la pequeña caja azul que se encontraba al fondo, la chica lo miró con algo de miedo y trató de huir siendo detenida por el gamer.

-Ese es tuyo... ¿verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, la chica se sonrojó y asintió- ¿no quieres ver como reacciona?

-Sí... Pero no... Me da miedo...

El albino abrió la caja y sacó del interior una nota pero antes de que pudiera leerla, el gemelo de cabello azul hizo su aparición.

-¡Lysandro!- mira la pequeña caja- Vaya... Parece que Sucrette se atrevió...

-¿Sucrette?-preguntó confundido.

-Sí, está por todos lados repartiendo chocolates a todo mundo, pero todos sabemos que el chocolate especial es para ti lo codea un poco- Que bueno que perdió el miedo.- La pelinegra se soltó del agarre del gemelo y se alejó de ahí visiblemente ofendida- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Oye Alexy... ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial? Necesito una camiseta nueva...- Se lo lleva de ahí dejando a los mejores amigos a solas.

-Sé que esto no es de Sucrette... - abre la nota y la empieza a leer.

 _Hola:_

 _Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas... Me parecen muy cursis, pero en este caso no me importa porque eres tú... Antes de todo, Armin fue el de la idea, yo no quería hacerlo porque me daba miedo y vergüenza... Mucha vergüenza porque no sé lo que pensarás de mi, sé que esto es un atrevimiento de mi parte pero ya no podía guardarme esto... Me gustas... (trata de imaginar mi cara al momento de escribir esto (perdón pero no es mi estilo)) Ya sé que seguramente me rechazarás porque tienes un montón de chicas bonitas que te rondan y yo pues... Sólo soy yo... Por favor, no te sientas comprometido conmigo por esto, como ya lo escribí más arriba sólo quería sacarlo... Espero que te guste el chocolate, como no sabía cual era tu favorito derretí varios y los combiné... Bueno, supongo que te veré en el resto del día... Si me comporto de manera extraña o trato de evitarte es porque tengo miedo..._

 _Saludos (?)_

-No es de Sucrette...- Castiel le quita la nota y sonríe- Sólo pones esa cara cuando ves a la Tabla o cualquier cosa relacionada a ella... Deberías buscarla y arreglar el malentendido...

-Sí, creo que se fue por allá...

Caminó rumbo al patio donde encontró a la chica jugando con una rama, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola...

-... Hola... - deja la rama y empieza a balancear los pies sin despegar la vista del suelo- ¿la leíste? ¿también piensas que fue Sucrette?

-Lo hice...- asiente a pesar de no ser visto- También sé que no fue ella... Sólo quería agradecerte las atenciones... Aunque no era necesario...

-Lo sé... Ya lo expliqué todo... Sólo promete que harás como que esto no pasó y que seguiremos siendo amigos...

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso... Yo... No puedo seguir siendo tu amigo...- La chica voltea a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa- También me gustas...

Fin(?)


End file.
